TEMPORARY
by izziedizzie
Summary: For a while, Cordelia thought she would have to do everything by herself, forever. However, when fate brings her a bright-eyed grown-up woman with curly blond hair, she can't help but wish it's no only temporary.
1. TEMPORARY, intro

**FULL SUMMARY:**

Cordelia's life has proven to be treacherous.

Nothing had remained the same in months. Suddenly she has become supreme and ended her relationship of years, and chiefly had become responsible for Sansa, a little witch who had literally been thrown into the outside world.

She could not help but suffer at times, of course. Cordelia always tries too hard, no one could deny it. She fights for everyone and proves to be the real protector that they need.

For a while, she thought she would have to do everything by herself, forever. However, when fate brings her a bright-eyed grown-up woman with curly blond hair, she cannot help but wish it's not only _temporary_.

*

 **TEMPORARY, intro.**

If Cordelia were really Sansa's mother and if this were not an extremely _temporary_ situation, she would be proud now. Not only because the shy little girl had decided on her own to go to the recreational area of the children's restaurant that not long ago Cordelia had begun to attend - this too, of course, but because the poor child had in almost three months in which that Cordelia knew her, finally made a truly temporary friendship with another blond little girl - hitherto unknown, who was playing with some toys next to her.

 _Everything in that kiddo life is so temporary, in fact_ \- she can't help but think for a moment. However, this did not shake her happiness. That transformed into a small smile, crossed her face, glowing hidden between a piece of pizza and another.

Sansa was finally making progress.

"They grow up too fast, don't they?", the voice that submerges amid the noise of busy Wednesday's causes Cordelia to startle in her own thoughts. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", her head is turned instantly to the ardent female voice. It belongs to a blond woman, with clear eyes and alabaster skin. "I'm sorry, sometimes I can't keep my..."

"Are you talking to me?", with her complexion furrowed in confusion, Cordelia interjects. "Sorry, what you..."

"Oh yes, I was. I just... uh ", embarrassed, the blonde woman on the opposite side to Cordelia begins. Her tone of voice diminishes as her cheeks turn pink. "I just tried to pull a subject, since it's just the two of us here, the huge overprotective mommas. They seem to be having fun up there. "

"Oh sure. I'm sorry, I just did not understand the question", her dark brown eyes dance until the playground and look for the girl, in a silent assurance that everything is right. "They do. I'd rather have her up there than here, feeding her wildly just to make sure she's not starving, you know? She's not a big fan of being there, though."

"I completely understand," in a silent self-invitation, the blue eyes and curly hair one come neatly closer until she is seated next (but not that much) to Cordelia. "Misty Day. Does she look like her father?"

"Oh no. I mean, maybe. I would not know. I'm not her mother", being cached by surprise by the question, Cordelia responds. Her legs and torso are now facing Misty. "Nor the stepmother. I am her temporary home, it's a difficult situation to explain", with her shoulders tense, she takes a deep breath. Although part of the world (or at least America) knows about magic now, Cordelia would never bother to explain Sansa's situation. Not for a stranger, at least. "Cordelia Goode, it's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine. Sorry to ask, I did not imagine", although lascivious in her moment of confidence, soon pink colored the cheekbones from Misty's face again. "What's her name?".

"Sansa. Like in _Game of Thrones_ , you know? "

"Yeah, I do. Creative name, I wish I had come with something like it", she pauses that causes another smile on Cordelia's face. Misty seems familiar with the conversation. She does it well, at least. "It's very beautiful. No more than you, though."

Oh, Lord, she did not see that coming, honestly. It hit her full, without even a detour.

Women did not flirt with her normally. Not even men did it, to be honest. And although Madison rarely came up with certain metaphors implying a sexuality that did not exist in herself, she did not on earth ever imagine any of it. She had never ever.

It's her turn to have flush painted on her face, then. She can't help but sit upright, extremely uncomfortable and search for Sansa a second time.

"You're a mother yourself, I suppose?", in a mental quest to deflect from that apparent subject, Cordelia asks. She does not even look at Misty now. She's nervous about anything like this, of course.

"It depends on how you approach it. If it's a problem, we can pretend that I'm not. She's very small, anyway. I swear you hardly gonna remember her", Misty mumbles. The low volume makes it seem like it hides a secret. She is really close to Cordelia and it's impossible to ignore her sweet, natural smell by now.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in anything right now. I'm exclusively for work, so ... ", in a quick move, like who takes off the band-aid, Cordelia comments. Soon, she takes a long breath and continues: "Otherwise, I..."

"Oh, how unlucky I am. The opposite of your work, apparently. It's lucky; a lot of luck!".

"Not just the job! I mean, the Sansa's case is recent as well. But that's kind of you, thank you very much", though unpredicted, Cordelia was glad for the compliment at last.

"Oh yes, of course. I got it. I hope that when you are prepared, _she_ treats you well, because you deserve it. You're such a woman. Very pretty!", showing the same friendly smile from the start, Misty says. Confidence is a good adjective for her, Cordelia realizes. Fits well.

"Thank you very much. That's nice to hear", so much confidence, however, brings embarrassment to Cordelia. At this stage, she is not even able to correct her by the genre used before. "You're beautiful too, but that's remarkable to anyone."

For the first time, from the beginning of the conversation, Misty Day looks ahead in a sweep around the place. Her lips tighten after a smile and then she looks back at Cordelia for a moment.

"Look ...", getting up from the chair where she was sitting, she begins: "Why don't I leave my phone number with you, just ... Well, just in case you want a first-time mommy friend and all this crap", while she was writing with a blue wax chalk on her own order coupon, Cordelia almost could feel the tension growing between them. It is almost as strong as the scent of flowers that comes from the other woman's stripped hair. And God knows how much Cordelia loves flowers. She even has her own greenhouse. "Now - and let it be said that it has nothing to do with the tension and my shyness for being rejected, I'll go and save your child from the wrath of mine. See you around, Miss. Cordelia".

As fast as she appeared, Cordelia followed with her eyes Misty up the huge slide until she reached the two children. Sansa and the same girl as before (which Cordelia realizes she still doesn't know the name) are far from each other and the appearance of the older one turns to be just the excuse Sansa needed to return to Cordelia's meeting.

"You did so well, _sweetpie_!", Cordelia can't help but praise. "Want some more pizza?"

"No, I think we can go back to the Academy now," the little girl murmurs over her squeaky breath. Cordelia recognizes the situation well. Misty's earlier approach had not been so welcome. "I dunno if I like pizza that much."

"I see why, this food sucks. I'm sure Myrtle will be happy to prepare something decent for us as soon as we arrive", presumptuously, Cordelia comments. In fact, she knows very well that Myrtle Snow with difficulty would deny the opportunity to prepare some of her exhausting dishes for them. Even more with the new appreciation acquired for Sansa, who has been proving extremely strong lately. It would not be new, anyway. It would not be the first time that Myrtle fills with goodness a little girl abandoned by her own mother in rough conditions.

"I like Myrtle", Sansa confesses, in a half-tone. "Not much of Madison, but a lot of Myrtle".

"Nobody likes Madison very much, _little bird_ ", Cordelia can't stop herself from laughing at her own comment. "She has a good heart though".

"... that she doesn't show that much", Sansa seems to have come to the end of the conversation because she just holds one of Cordelia's hands and side by side, she walks toward the exit. "Let's go to the Academy, right?"

"Yes, let's go _home_ ," Cordelia says at last.


	2. INELUCTABLE, part 1

**TEMPORARY.**

 **CHAPTER 01, part 1.**

" **INELUCTABLE"**

 **Incapable of being evaded; inescapable: an ineluctable destiny.**

That same week, surprisingly, Cordelia met Misty again, this time in a completely ordinary situation.

It was the Saturday morning that succeeds on that miserable Wednesday when they were both at the main strip diner in New Orleans. Cordelia, as usual, was for the work. This time, just as it had not so rarely happened in the last three months, Sansa was behind her. Both witches were trying hard to empty the to-do list for Sunday's event, which would bid farewell to at least 10 trained witches at the Academy and hello to about 20 new ones from the waiting list. The main mansion was a huge mess, as is imaginable. And the problems began to appear at the speed of a cheetah.

That, at least, was the last adversity they could think. They needed flower arrangements for the masterpieces' room and they needed many. None of the first 3 florists they had visited had accepted work so late, and that modest shop was their last option.

If only Cordelia knew what was waiting for her behind the counter.

"I do not know if we have time to see the Belladonna flowers. The owners would probably like to close, given the proximity to lunch", Cordelia muttered, staring at the cordial girl. Sansa had become a good partner in such situations and had proved very useful on several occasions. Her ability to sense danger, by the way, was a great ally in some deals. Cordelia could see the little witch's sadness but decided not to comment anything about it. Sansa also loved plants. In particular, the Belladonna. "Maybe it's a good idea to use the _Concilium_ this time", she commented to herself. "Or we will be without flowers, which would be very miserable."

"Concilium can be useful, yes", Sansa had to agree. Although young, she knew the powers of the Supreme very well and admired them. "That way we could enjoy the Belladonna with care."

"Myrtle is transforming you", the older woman laughed disbelievingly and eventually drew in a loud breath as she took in the view from the wooden counter at the end of a corridor surrounded by green. "Let's try the hard way first, okay? Tell me if you feel that the owner wants to squeeze my neck "

"Okay".

They walked together to the counter, Sansa looking dazed around. Unlike the other flower shops, that one truly looked like a greenhouse. No arrangement ready, just plants planted between-spaced. It was the kind of beautiful thing to see for nature lovers. Everything shouts freedom with truthfulness inside of there.

Already at the counter, they were received with pure silence. If those plants spoke, they would probably tell a different story, perhaps. But for Cordelia, the next moment after ringing the bell, when a woman with curly hair (at that hour, the hair tie up with a bow) appeared beneath her field of vision, it was total paralysis. She could hardly believe it, in fact.

Misty, on the other hand, strongly believed in fate bringing them together again. It was expected by her, of course. She trusted too much in the way of things. That situation, at the end of the day, was extremely ineluctable.

"Good morning, Cordelia. Sansa", the smirk on her face was lovely to look at. Maybe even a little funny. But it would never be as uncomfortable as Cordelia's. She looked like a fool, looking at Misty the way she looked. "How can I help you today?" And Misty understood why.

A life passed between them, at the very least. Cordelia was stunned. She could hardly believe that the same audacious woman in that sloppy restaurant, was behind the counter, giving her the same look that she gave her on the last Wednesday. Worst of all, however, was that Misty Day had recognized her.

"Is everything alright?", once Cordelia was still mute, Misty questioned. "I believe you need arrangements? This is it?".

"For tomorrow," Sansa replied in a choppy tone. In fact, she didn't like interactions with strangers - in that situation, almost-strangers. Meanwhile, Cordelia Goode seemed odd, to say the least. Sansa had rarely seen her speechless. "Belladonnas".

"In the nick of time, huh? Belladonnas is a good choice, though", Misty confirmation stirred Cordelia, at last. Her voice came out in tandem with the smile still drawn on his lips. "Since the cat got your Momma's tongue, do you think you could tell me how many exactly do you need it?"

"Several, I think. We have to fill the whole masterpieces' room with flowers, for the prom of the girls of the Academy", still contained, Sansa explained.

"I see," Misty moved behind the counter until she was between a door in the far left corner of the wall, her hands are moved inside. Half a minute later, the same Playground girl appeared. Like her mother, she wore black multi-layered black hippie clothing. "Hestia will show you some Belladonnas while I see what I can do for you, okay? Do you still remember Hestia? "

"I do. Yes.", Sansa said in a hissing voice. Her gaze was lost on the same girl of before. As well as her mother, she seemed kind and animated by the interaction. Hestia rarely saw children her age, because she usually spent much of her time at the flower shop, Misty, she and the plants. Only. Ever. Sansa glanced at Cordelia for a moment, and the Supreme, with a start, nodded, letting her go with a kind smile. "I don't feel anything bad, on the contrary," the girl can't help whispering before following Hestia through the corridors surrounded by plants. Cordelia shook her head, feeling satisfied and proud of Sansa.

Alone by now, both women exchanged long glares before Misty disappeared behind the counter, leaving Cordelia confused for a few minutes, lost in her own thoughts again.

In fact, to say that the Supreme was astounded by Misty's appearance would be to underestimate the fact. Cordelia, though she tried, could not forget the light-eyed woman since their first meeting on Wednesday. Still, she did not expect to see her again, even though she had saved the coupon with the phone number inside one of her drawers, half-hopeful.

Even Madison had noticed something different about her that week, truth be told. But Cordelia had thrown the memory into a dark corner of her mind and continued her routine like every other day. Lonely and no expectations of change in any near period.

When Misty returned to the counter, she carried a gigantic bouquet of Juliet Rose and Chocolate Cosmos besides her. Her blue eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"It's beautiful", Cordelia can't even think of anything but the well-groomed, fresh-looking flowers. "How did you manage to grow them in New Orleans? They are rare specimens".

"Luck? I believe that everything grows with a good amount of love", Misty smiled as if she knew more than she spoke and then put the same bouquet aside, to get a better view of Cordelia. "Hestia loved to play with Sansa. I think they may be great friends".

"Hestia is a great name, I must say. As creative as Sansa", the older woman commented, staring at the arrangement with a smile drawn on her lips. She could still remember what Misty had told her about the little girl's name. It was beautiful, not as much as Cordelia, but still beautiful. "What does it mean?" Brown eyes glued to blue eyes.

"Means goddess of fire and resurrection. At least that's what someone told me", Misty says in a single breath, her cheeks red. Cordelia is almost certain she also remembers what she had said that day. "You would laugh if you understood".

"Probably", Cordelia murmurs, not sure about what to say anymore. "Sorry for before, I was just extremely surprised. I don't usually re-meet people so often".

"Fate has its ironic way of working, in my view. So, Belladonnas Arrangements for tomorrow night? A little bit in the nick of time, don't ya think?"

"I'm so sorry, but I was so taken by surprise as I imagine you were. My girls forgot to put flowers on the list. I don't blame them, though, we're all ... ".

"Your girls? Are you Foster Home for more children?", Misty asks, becoming aware of her intrusiveness only seconds later. "Sorry for asking, I have problems controlling my curiosity".

"That's OK, I still can remember the situation in the restaurant", without thinking much about it, which rarely happened, Cordelia comments. She is unpretentious for a few seconds, before returning with her impenetrable position. She takes another generous breath and catches Misty watching her over. The blonde with curly hair seems encrusted with the exquisite style of clothes chosen by Cordelia. She looks chic, moneyed. Deep down, it was the kind of thing Misty expected of a woman as beautiful as Cordelia, actually. "I, hum ... I'm the principal of an Academy for young and special girls. That sounds right to say, yeah. It's complicated to explain, but although the girls have a sisterhood relationship, Sansa is the only one I am legally foster home".

"I got it. Don't take it badly, but it makes sense. Your position suits you, miss. Cordelia".

"Just Cordelia is fine, Misty", tucking a lock of her blond hair behind her ear, the Supreme mumbles. Her eyes flick back to Misty's face, and she puts both hands on the counter. "So, you think you can help me? I understand the deadline is tight, but I'm willing to pay any price you have in mind".

A smile opens again on Misty's face and she nods in confirmation. Cordelia can't help but notice how good Misty looks. The woman feels a sense of comfort whenever she stares straight into Misty's eyes. It shows an extraordinary goodness, never seen before. It's like a gift.

Still grinning, Misty holds out her hands and holds Cordelia's. Suddenly, however, Cordelia feels a strong surge of memories rising in her brain.

There's Misty then. First in a cult, then in the middle of a dirty barn surrounded by evil, later in the midst of flames and finally, floating in marshy waters.

When she manages to open her eyes again, Cordelia is sure Misty had seen the same as her.


End file.
